Battle of Singapore
The Battle of Singapore was a battle between the East India Trading Company against the pirates of Singapore and Sao Feng's Empire. Prelude Meeting with Barbossa Following Sparrow's death, William Turner arrived in Singapore and broke into the temple of Sao Feng’s uncle, in an attempt to steal Feng's navigational charts. Will was captured and held at the bath house while Feng awaited the arrival of the would-be thief's allies. They arrived in the form of fellow Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa, and Elizabeth Swann, with whom Feng was immediately taken. However, Feng remained suspicious, especially since soldiers of the East India Trading Company had been seen in the city, forcing his men to travel only through the sewers. Barbossa meets with Sao Feng.]] captured.]] During their meeting, Barbossa tried to acquire Feng's navigational charts, and requested a ship and safe passage through Singapore's waters. Feng inquired as to why they wanted his charts in the first place. Feng also told them that he thought that it was odd that they would ask for his navigational charts, on the same day they were almost stolen. He then revealed Will Turner, who he had kept in a pool of water, to his guests. Barbossa told Feng that Will was not their ally, but when Feng moved to kill Will, Elizabeth let out a shriek. Feng realized that they had been lying, and asked why they were going to such lengths to acquire his charts. Barbossa attempted to change the subject by summoning Feng to the Brethren Court, in order to decide what was to be done against the East Indian Trading Company which was systematically exterminating pirates around the world. Feng was hesitant to enter into open war with the East India Trading Company, and so Elizabeth declared Feng a coward, claiming that he was hiding in his bath house while his fellow pirates died. Feng was angered by this remark, but, impressed by Elizabeth's assertiveness, calmed himself and did not retaliate. Feng instead pointed out that Barbossa had still not said why he wanted his charts. Barbossa and Elizabeth refused to answer, but Will revealed that they needed the charts to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Remembering how Sparrow had insulted him in the past, Feng became angry, and declared that he wanted Jack to remain dead. Barbossa pointed out that as Jack still held a Piece of Eight, they needed to get him. Battle Ambush by the East India Trading Company during the meeting with Sao Feng.]] Just then, Feng noticed an unfamiliar man with a fake tattoo among his soldiers - undoubtedly a spy. Feng ordered the hidden weapons of his soldiers to be drawn. Hearing the drawing, members the motley crew threw a pair of swords up to their leaders, leading to a smug and tense standoff. Feng then seized the man and declared that he would kill him if Barbossa did not drop his weapons. Barbossa, however, encouraged Feng to kill the man, claiming that the spy was not his. Will Turner came into the argument by questioning who was the spy with, if he is neither with Feng nor Barbossa. .]] At that moment, the man's real paymasters revealed themselves, and soldiers of the East India Trading Company burst through the doors of the bath house and opened fire on Feng's men. Many members on both sides were killed in the first few minutes. Sao Feng, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will were almost killed when a company of eight soldiers form ranks and prepare to fire. At the last second, grenades planted by Barbossa's crew explodes, killing all eight soldiers. Sao Feng then ordered to flee, and everyone fled the bathhouse and into the streets of Singapore. Fight on the Streets .]] As the skirmish escalated, it transformed into a full-scale battle, which poured out onto the streets of Singapore. Soon after Feng's bodyguards, Lian and Park, were killed by Ian Mercer––the leader of the contingent of Company soldiers––Feng ordered a retreat. In a wild running retreat, the group was caught in fights all across the city. As the leaders left, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and the rest of Barbossa's men poured from the Bath house, helping to cover the initial retreat. Thus, across the streets of Singapore, pirates and soldiers fought. Many pirates were killed, but the Trading Company also lost many men. Several times, the only thing that saved the pirates from disaster was the timely intervention of rockets and explosives, used by both Tia Dalma and Jack, Barbossa's monkey. Feng was then confronted by Will Turner, who offered Feng a deal: Will would hand over a living Jack Sparrow, on whom Feng to carry out his revenge, all in exchange for Feng's promise than when he captured Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl, he would make Will captain. Feng agreed, he handed over his charts to Will and gave Barbossa the Hai Peng and allowed them to leave unharmed. To ensure that Feng could carry out his plans, he sent his second-in-command, Tai Huang, with them. Aftermath Retreat From Singapore '' retreats from Singapore.]] While the city of Singapore was aflame, Feng covered the retreat with his men, while Hector Barbossa and the rest of his crewmen escaped on the Hai Peng. For some time, Feng was able to stay in the city, until slowly the superior training and numbers of Ian Mercer and his men told. Feng ordered a full retreat and to abandon Singapore, when he was caught by Mercer. Mercer then struck his own deal with Feng that if he turned over Jack Sparrow, he would command the Black Pearl. Feng accepted and continued with his plans. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Notes and references Category:Battles Category:War Against Piracy